Zootopia Project eVolution
by Pace2n9tMaker
Summary: nicks past and mysterious happenings in zootopia as they unfold. truth will be told. trust will be broken. relationships will be mended. a new life will begin.
1. good morning

Morning light shines through an apartment window as its warmth was enough to wake up a certain bunny as her moans woke up a certain fox who laid beside her with his arms around her waist and her back facing him.

Nick : "morning carrots" With a soft husky tone.

Judy turned to nick, her eyes were half open but just enough for nick to see her violet eyes as her beauty was amplified by the morning light.

Judy : " morning nick." With a small giggle.

Nicks heart started racing. His sleepiness fading, just be seeing her face. To nick, she was the epitome of cuteness.

Nick: " wow…. You do realize I'm totally getting such an erection because of you."

Judy: NICK!

she playfully punched him as she hid herself under the sheets covering her face that was turning red hot red with steam escaping. Judy k ow how nick is the type who isn't shy in saying things that always makes her heart race as well making her really flustered from time to time.  
She has been with him with a year and a half as their relationship grew to be something more.  
In nicks apartment were they currently are but neither nick or judy moved in with each other for their relationship is a secret known only to them.

Nick : " come here you shy bunny"

Nick pulled the sheets but was suddenly jumped with judy on top of him as her paws were on his chest pinning him down, as she gave a seductive look.

Nick :" uhhh…"

He did not expect a counter attack. The momen was hot for the both of them, but in the position that the are in, the atmosphere became spicy.  
Nick was bare chested only wearing his sleeping shorts as for judy, a baggy half top which shows her shoulders and her waist and as for her bottom wear was her lavender underwear…..

Judy:" does this make you uncomfortable?"  
Her voice sounded so sexy that nick gave her his trademark smirk as his hands slowly moved from her thighs to her hips, his fingers danced as the moved making judy all giddy.

Nick :" this the most comfortable position i have ever been"  
Both of them laughed a d giggled on their flirtatious way to start the morning.

Judy catches her breath as the heat dies down as judy was still on top of nick, she laid her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat that was beating strong.

Judy: damn…. I love that sound so much…

As her arms wrap Around nick as nick instinctively did as well as they laid there in a moment which they wished would last forever.

Judy:" nick?,"

Nick:" yeah?"

Judy : " promise me that this beautiful sound keeps on playing"

Nick gave out small sigh and spoke.

Nick:" i promise carrots"

Judy nuzzled herself closer to nick. Feeling happy.

But the moment was broken nick said.

Nick :" what time is it?!"

Judys eyes opened with realization that it was already …  
7:05 am.

W  
Judy:" WERE GOING TO BE LATE!"


	2. breakfast?

Judy frantically hopped out of bed and started picking up her clothes off the ground in which she regretted because nicks apartment was a little bit messy but since they been with each other Nick started to be more decent in his own place when she was around.

Judy: you should really clean your apartment.  
She said while putting on her uniform as Nick replied with a smile.

Nick:I did, it just gets messy whenever we have does special nights.

While bobbing both of his eyebrows. Hinting Judy " you know what I mean". Kinda look.

Judy's face turned red instantly. Judy had become more intimate with Nick as whenever they solved a case or a special event has happened to either both of them, as she she recalls the reason of last night's steamy sleepover was that she was about to be promoted to a rank that will give her privileges and authority and the best part was that Nick will be promoted alongside her.

Then she snapped back into reality realizing that if she might be late, she may not get that promotion.

Judy: come on Nick! We don't want to be la-

Judy stood there in surprise that she saw Nick already wearing his trademark Hawaiian shirt and tie.  
Nick somehow got the chief to actually let him wear his casual clothes instead of his uniform which chief bogo is a NO kinda mammal.

Judy: how did you?

Nick: magic!  
While making comical magical gestures with his hands.

Nick: so what about breakfast? I could go for fried tarantulas with cheese.

Judy's face turned pale.

Her stomach started to rumble unexpectedly.

Judy suddenly started to feel uneasy in her stomach as she was about to do something that would be her own magic trick.

Nick: uhh carrots? Are you alri-

Before Nick could finish his sentence judy vomited right in front of Nick blessing his favorite Hawaiian shirt with bits of undigested carrots.

Nick: OH MY BALLS!  
the bullet was not dodged as Nick's face was a mixture of surprise and disgust. Horrified by what Judy did which presumably his fault for mentioning something disgusting.

Few minutes later

Both Nick and Judy were in their police cruiser as Nick was on the steering wheel and Judy in the passenger.  
Nick however was not in a good mood for his favorite shirt was stained so hard by Judy's… Surprise.  
So he has no choice to wear his uniform.

Judy: I said I was sorry.. What more do you want.

Judy trying her best for what she has done trying to get Nick's attention.

Nick knowing that it was his fault about the tarantula with cheese. So he looked at her a raised brow and spoke.

Nick: Judy the iron gut hopps…I thought you have a strong stomach carrots.  
His trademark smirk returning.

Judy: I don't know… It just suddenly came rushing out.

Judy thought back what she eat but none of the previous food she eat could give her an unwanted reaction.

Nick: we encounter some stuff that would make anyone vomit, but that was the first time I ever saw…..and smell your vomit. And believe me it's not what a salad should smell.

Judy: well first time for everything huh..

They both laughed slightly from their unusual !morning. As they were nearing the zpd station.

Nick parked the cruiser close to the entrance as they got got down and walked side by side to the entrance as Nick.  
Being a gentlefox held the door open for Judy as he opened his mouth and added.

Nick: well whenever your gonna do one again, aim at clawhousser.

Judy : Nick…

Nick followed her in.

Nick : I'm kidding! ….. But still….

They were greeted by a huge wave from clawhausser right across the desk.

Judy looked at her phone and saw the time 7:27.  
It was a good thing that nick new a lot of shortcuts or else they would be late, but the short cuts that he used were less than legal. But still she thanked him .

Judy: alright! Got time to check in.  
She ran to the briefing room where all the animals get their assignments and some necessary information.

Nick: I'm just gonna stay here and chat with clawhausser.  
Judy went on but not before giving Nick a look that means " tell him I vomited or your tail is mine." Kinda look.

Nick nodded as he leaned on the desk . with his half lidded look and a smile. Saying " you can trust me carrots"

Then Judy nodded and went to the briefing room as the moment she was gone…

Nick: hey doughnut cheeks, did you know that Judy vomited.

Clawhausser : /gasp/ no way?! Steel stomach Judy finally threw up.

Nick : yeah well. First time for everything.

" you don't say?" A sweet and smooth voice that made Nick's fur stand on end, a voice that is familiar to him in which he would choose not to look behind him but a part of him would love to see that face.

Nick : / gulp/

He finally turned around and saw her. A vixen who's fur was as white as snow and as smooth as silk and her eyes were blue, bluer than the clearest skies. She wore a sundress that showed off her slender shoulders and long legs that look so fine but one problem comes to Nick mind is that if Judy comes back it would mean a lot of trouble and explanation.

Nick: long to no see… Grace. Nick looked calm when he faced her but in his mind he was screaming " why is she here!" Clawhausser: / bigger gasp/ Nick rolled his eyes and took grace by the paw and dragged her out of the zpd where clawhausser can't hear them for the knows how much of a blabber mouth clawhausser is. They stood outside the zpd. Graces eyes moved up and down as if she's scanning him with her paw on her chin as she let out a small yet cute giggle.

Grace : I never thought you would be working for the zpd you know with all the conning and scamming gig that you had going on.

Nick : well I changed for the better, and you still look pretty as always since we last met. He said crossing his arms looking ever so macho. Grace giggled.

Grace : still a charmer huh.

Nick : so what brings you here? Besides the awesome view of concrete..

Grace: oh nothing… Just this. Nick felt a pressure on his lips as hers clashed with his. Time felt slow as Nick felt her lips that was ungodly pillowy made him melt, as they separated her eyes met with his in a seductive way as his to hers lovestruck but that was about to crash and burn when Nick heard a

. " ahem"

Nick turned and saw a certain bunny tapping her foot furiously on the ground. Nick : haha… Judy…


	3. best position

Judy:" sooo.. Nick, mind introducing me to your friend here?" Judy gave him a fake smile.

Judy raised her paw in handshaking gesture.

Judy:" hi im officer judy hopps, nicks partner"

Nick was a bout to respond but was cut off when grace suddenly spoke.

Grace:" oh im very sorry, my name is Grace F. Fawl" she grabbed nicks right arm playfully as she continued. " im nicks mate."

Nick was shocked that grace said that she was His mate as Judys eyes grew wide in disbelief. ' mate!? Is nick.. Cheating on me?!'

Nick could feel the increasing rage of Judy so he has to defuse the situation quick.

Nick:" ex-mate, to be exact, we unofficially broke up when you stopped talking, texting or even a letter to me." His voice sounded serious that it made grace let go of him as when judy heard that they broke up, she felt relieved and a bit sorry for nick.  
Grace looked away, not having eye contact with nick.

Grace:" i know.. I'm sorry.. " Sincerity in her voice as Nick gave out a sigh and said.

Nick:" hey dont wory about it, im sure you have your reasons for leaving."

Grace was surprised on how mature nick responded.

Grace:" i.. Want to make amends..how about a date?" She said still not looking directly at Nick

Grace:" whats the problem nick? Are you already with someone?" Her eyes then turned to judy.

Nick saw her eyes look at judy with curiosity  
This was a problem for nick, it's because he is already in a relationship with Judy and he finaly found someone who has his back everytime, he was incredibly happy with her, but no one knows of their relationship because they fear what other mammals may say about them.

Nick:" i am.."

Nick looked at judy who was holding a folder in her two paws as her eyes that were once raging was now slowly replaced by sympathy and a feeling of being unsure. She felt sorry for grace as she can feel that she realy is trying to make amends and not take nick back.  
Nick turned to grace and gave her the answer she was waiting.  
Nick:" im not in any relationship.. But.."

Judy gave nick a smile and a nod.

Nick: " i'll.. I'll think about."

Grace gave him a small smile followed by a tiny hug.

Grace: " do you still have my number?" Her question made judys perk up.

Nick:" umm..yeah.. I Still have it."

Grace: " great.. Well.. see you whenever your ready." She walked away as nick stared at he with eyes focused on her as he closed his eyes, took a deep breath, then exhaled. Judy tugged at his sleeve.

Judy:" come on cassanova, we got work to do" nick was surprised that judy was being fine with him and his ex.

Nick:" wow carrots, didnt think you would take that so well" his playfull tone of voice returning.

Judy was about to enter the passenger side of the vehicle as she stopped and smiled back.  
Judy:" cuz i know you love me." Nicks face turned slightly pink from she said as one of their time before when nick said. ' you know you love me.' Was a solid question that took their relationship to the next level.

Nick:" oh how i almost forgot about that." Nick entered the cruiser through the drivers side as he turned the key and looked at judy with a raised brow and a mischievous look on his face.

Judy:" what?"

She knows that nick is gonna say something that always lead to their usual banter or something that always catches her offguard.  
But Nick just looked at her. Which was starting to make her feel uneasy.

Judy:" what is it?" Her guard was up.

Nick then started driving. Not responding but with a smile on his face.

Judy:" come on nick, tell me, what is it? Do I have something on my face?"

Judy tries to see if there was anything on her face using the side mirror but there was non, yet The suspense was killing her. Nick was a bit emotionally exhausted from dealing with his ex so he plans to rejuvenate himself by messing with judy.  
Nick started giggling.

Judy:" nicholas piberius wilde, you tell me now?!" Her patience wearing thin as she pinched him.

Nick:" ow! Hey! Okay! Okay! " judy finally got nick to talk.

Judy:" so what is it?"

Nick:" nothing, i was just using some mind tricks and it kinda work-ow!" She lightly punched him this time on the arm.  
Judy felt relieved.

Judy doesn't know much of Nicks past, he hasn't shared much, only that one time about him being a boyscout and some stories of him and his mom, but what about his dad, Judy respectively left that alone, the time will come for her to know more.  
But in the mean time, she's just happy that Nicks loves her and trusts her.

Nick:" so.. what did chief inspirational greeting card give us this time?"

Judy pulled out the file and opened it.

Judy:" we were given a case which consists of reports by some mammals who were been attacked by which they call it…the chupacabra" Judy raised a brow.

Nick:" pfft- the goat sucker, arent those things just a myth.?"

Judy:" I'm afraid so, because the victims were found dead with three puncture wounds in the neck." Nicks smile faded quickly from something so grim.

Nick:" this sounds serious"

Judy:" it is. chief bogo told me to keep this case low profile until such evidence is been gathered."

Nick:" its a good thing im not a goat."

Judy:" well unfortunately the victims werent just goats but different mammals."

This gave a shiver up Nicks spine as judy kept reading.  
Judy:" thats odd?"

Nick:" what is it?"

Judy:" all the victims are of different animals, no report on the same type of animal attacked."

Nick:" so what your saying is that there was no repeated attack on the same kind."

Judy:" yeah, i counted 1 poler bear, 1 rhino, 1 beaver .i-it just keeps going but no two of the same kind.?"

Nick:" hmm it seems that our chupacabra likes to taste each animal in zootopia, freaky, any survivors, witnesses?"

Judy:" just one, and he's in the hospital, his name is Brent celantro and he's an elephant and is located in the northern hospital,step on it"

Nick:" the hunt is on"

The sirens of the cruiser roared as they were about to be told a tale that maybe real or fake. But unbeknownst to them as they were being watched by a figure cloaked in black from a top a rooftop.

/at the hospital/

Nick and Judy got exited the cruiser and entered the hospital which had that smell of cleanliness and medicine in the air.

Judy saw a sheep wearing a doctors white uniform and a stethoscope around his wooly neck.

Judy:" excuse me, zpd here, we are on a case so may we please see Mr. Celantro?"

Sheep doctor:" oh Mr. Celantro, yeah he is in room 13, and let me tell you, I've seen some mental patients but this one is…. Kinda close, so dont ever mention chupacabra….so good luck officers."

Judy:" thank you sir"

Nick:" he seems a bit….off don't you think?" Nick felt something weird when Judy started talking to the doctor.

Judy:" Nick. Whenever we come here you always say that, I think you have a fear of the hospital" she giggled.

Nick:" haha.. I don't have fear of the hospital, I just don't really really like the atmosphere here.. It feels like someone's being experimented or dissected as we speak!"

Judy:" oh come down nick,! I brought you to this hospital a lot of times from one of your heroic attempts." Judy remembered the time nick would risk his life for the sake of others, and she admired that side of him. Even if he would get hurt. Who would have thought that a professional con-artist would actually be a courageous cop In the inside.

Nick:" what can I say, I'm going soft"

Judy:" but still stubborn as a brick"

Nick:" hey… I'm gonna get you for that soon… Very soon.

Nick and Judy was now approaching room 13.

Nick:" you know this number means bad luck right?"

Judy:" pfft-, its just superstition "

As they entered the room, which was small for an elephant who was on a bed with an IV injected into him as he lay there sleeping.

Judy:" Mr. Celantro?" He was still asleep

Nick and Judy were at the right side of the bed. As Nick has a mischievous thing in mind for when it comes to anyone sleeping he would pull a prank. Nick pulled out a marker which was in his back pocket.

Judy:" I know what your thinking and I do not approve of it"

Nick:" what!?" Nick placed the marker back into his pocket.

Nick+" sometimes your no fun"

Then they heard a weak groan coming from the elephant as he opened his eyes, blinked for a bit then saw the two officers who were beside him.

Judy:" oh Mr. Celantro, officer hoops here zpd, I'm here to ask a few questions regarding your encounter with…" Judy would not want to say the c word. But Nick just let it all fall.

Nick:" the chupacabra?" The moment Nick said chupacabrae the elephant started panicking.

Mr. Celantro:" OH NO! NOO!DONT DRINK MY BLOOD" he frantically moved around the bed.

Judy punched Nick in the stomach making him bend over.

Nick:" ow my gut! I deserve that, I deserve that,but what I did, I have no regrets.

Judy:" Mr. Celantro calm down, everything is fine, we are here to help" her words calmed him down but was breathing a bit fast.

Judy:" good, nos please tell me exactly what happened to you?"

Mr celantro took a breath then said.  
: " I was just buying some milk on a nearby convenient store, as I got out some thing grabbed me right out of the ground!"

Nick:" something grabbed you?" Nick was a bit sceptic because was an elephant. A big elephant.

Judy gave Nick a stare as she politely said.  
Judy:" please continue.. "

Mr. Celantro: " it felt like talons when it grabbed me it , cold as ice and then it's fangs sank into my neck, I could feel it draining my blood!" He showed a 3 hole mark under his ear.

Nick and Judy looked at each other thinking that the myth could be. True.

Judy :" how did you escape?"

:" I thought I was gonna die, then I remembered my wife. My son. Who will take care of them. So I got enough strength to break free from its claws and lucky for me i landed on a pool of custard some guy left on his backyard."

The room went silent a bit.

:" and I ended up here, phew, wow I really need to get that out of my chest, I feel more..?

Nick:" sane?"

Judy:" Nick stop it? Well thank you for answering our questions.

:" of no problem, you know.. You two really make my day fee-"  
Glass vase right beside exploded .

Nick:" get down!"  
Nick pulled Judy down as Mr celantro got off the bed and ran out the door.

Nick:" Judy are you alright?!"  
Judy:" I'm fine Nick. And you?"  
Nick:" I'm alright, damn… For a big guy who lost some blood he can run."

Judy was under Nick her back was against him as he was on top. The position they were in was somehow the necessary way to protect someone.

Judy:" umm Nick… It's been a while, maybe you can get off me?"

Nick:" this position feels just right."

Judy:" NOWS NOT THE TIME! NICK!"


	4. suicidal savior

Nick:"where the blueberries did that come from?" Nick got up and got behind a wall as Judy did the same.

Judy looked where the bullet hit then traced to the window where the bullet entered.

Judy:" I have a good trace where it came from but I need to get a good place to map where the sniper is."

Nick:" right, but first." Nick pointed to a direction where a panicking elephant was running around the hospital as the staff try to calm him down but he was still freaking out.

Judy:" Nick you got to tranq him, while I'm gonna call HQ!"

Nick:" on it!

Nick was behind the elephant with his tranq gun as he aimed at the back of the neck

Nick:" just got to get a good sh-" then suddenly, Nicks vision started to blur then came a sharp pain at the back of his head as it made him take the shot but missed at it hit one of the nurses who was passing by.

Judy:" Nick!?" Judy saw Nick clutching his head in pain, she was about to run to his aid but first she has to take care of the huge mammal before he could hurt anyone.

So she got out her tranq and shot the elephant right behind the ear as he went woozy as his movements went sluggish then fell to the ground with a huge thud.

udy then went to her partner to check on him

Judy:" Nick?! Are you alright?!" The moment she touched him his pain suddenly went away.

Judy:"Nick…?" Her voice drenched in worry.

Nick:" I'm…I'm fine carrots." Nick got up but still a bit groggy.

Judy:"what was that all of a sudden?"

Nick:" I don't know…? I didn't feel anything this morning then a sudden cough up of a head ache now?, this . is a weird day for me." Nick wiped off some sweat of his brow.

Judy:" well since we are here in the hospital, you could get a check up?" Then Judy felt her stomach acting up again as her face turn green, she was ready to hurl.

Nick:" whoa!? Easy there… Where the balls is clawhausser?

Nick took some distance away from Judy's barf range.

But Judy was able to hold it in.

Judy:" ugh… That tasted like orange juice.?and not the good kind."

Nick:" I think it's should be you who should go for a check up.

Judy:" very fun Nick, but I'm not letting this stop me today.

She took a deep breath, trying to gather up her strength.

Judy:" besides, I've called HQ and their sending some back up, that way i hope it would deter the sniper"

Then they heard some commotion from outside the hospital.

Judy was about to rush out to see what was going on but nicked stopped her by grabbing her paw.

Nick:" slow down carrots, we still got our sniper friend out there and we don't know why we are being targeted."

Judy:" Nick. When i put on this uniform i swore to keep the citizens of this city safe. I know the risk"

Nick:" yeah and i swore to keep you safe." Nicks words made judys heart skip a beat and made time slow down. She looked at him with a small smile.

Judy:" thats… Really sweet."

Nick:" it could give you diabetes "

Judy:" but you have to trust me Nick, I can handle myself."

Nick:" /sigh/ i do trust you."

Judy gave nick a nod as nick gave her a nod as well.

Both of them excited the building and saw a crowd of people looking towards a building where a female tiger was standing on the ledge of the 6th floor of the building for she was really high up, her claws dug deep to the side of the concrete.

Judy:" is she gonna jump?!"

Nick:" where the fudge is our backup?.."

Judy used her comm link communicator.

Judy:" Clawhauser we got someone on a ledge on the 6th floor, female cheetah, we need a psy-"

Nick:" too slow for that carrots, ill talk her down!" Nick ran inside of the building ahead of judy.

Judy:" nick!?"

Nick ran to the sixth floor using the stairs as fast as he can.

Nick:" i got to thank judy later for sending me to camp, these stairs got nothing on me." Nick got more physicaly fit since training camp that was necessary for new recruits in the ZPD

.

/outside the ledge/

The cheetah was looking down as her face was filled with terror.

Nick popped up by the nearest window close to her.

Nick:" sup." With his casual half lidded look.

Cheetah:" who are you!?"

Nick:" who?… Well my name is Nicholas piberius Wilde, but my friends call me Nick and you miss." Nicks voice was calm as she responded.

Cheetah:" I..I'm fera."

Nick:" well fera im here to help you down now if you would slowly come to me" nick opened his arms wide reassuring her to trust him.

He looked at her and saw that she was wearing casual clothing but it looked like she was having a realy bad day as the clothing looked torn and streched.

Judy looked on from the ground with the crowd.

Judy:" come on Nick"

Dear shook her head.

Nick:" come on i wont hurt you."

Fera:" its not me im worried about, i dont want to hurt anyone

."

Nick:" what?.. Your not gonna hurt anyone, plus it's a long way down and Im pretty sure its not gona end well for you."

Nick noticed that her paw that was close to him was loosening.

Fera:" at least im not gonna die a monster" she let go

The crowd gasped loudly. Judy extinctively placed her paw to her Mouth. As she watch some take their own life.

But nick was able to grab her paw.

Nick:" OH NO YOU DONT!" With all his strength he was able to pull her in.

The crowd cheered and judy was in relief as she went in to see nick.

/in the room/

Fera landed on top of nick when he pulled her in.

Nick:" its a good thing your not heavy."

Fera:" run…" Her voice was low.

Nick:" what?"

Fera lifted her head.

Nick was terrified. Her eyes turned pitch black. Her stare stunned him.

Nick:" oh shit.."

Fera:" .RUN!"

She started to turn, he fangs showing, her claws growing as her fur stood on. End.

Nick scrambled away from her to a corner. He reached for his tranq but it was not in his holster.

Nick:" where the-" nick saw his tranq gun behind the now savage fera.

Nick:" not this again.!?" Fera lunged at Nick . but was shot down as her body was pushed to the side by a shotgun blast.

Nick:" what the?!"

Nick looked at a hooded figure holding a gigantic double barrel shotgun which was engraved. As he stood by the doorway looking right at Nick. Nick could not see his face for it was covered by the hood.

Then Nick heard a faint voice.

Fera:" N…Nick"?

Nick ran to her side even though she went savage as he laid her head in his arms as her eyes that was once dark was now returning to normal, her claws were disappearing.

Nick:" oh. Shit. Oh shit. Hang in there!"

Fera giggled and smiled weakly.

Fera:" now i can die, knowing i didnt hurt anyone, any…more, thank you for being… the last person..who showed kindness." she raised her paw and touched his cheek as she suddenly turned to ashes in his arms.

Whats happening. Was the question on Nicks mind.

Confused and at the same time angry.

Nick:" I. Could have saved her. I….could have saved her!"nicks calm and collected nature began to disappear and was now replaced by anger and rage, Nick jumped to his feet and picked up his tranq gun and aimed it at the hooded figure but missed as the hooded figure ran down the hallway.

Nick ran after him as the hooded figure was fast as Judy was coming up from the stairs into Nicks sight.

Judy:" Nick!?" Judy saw Nick running after a hooded figure who jumped over the railings of the stairs as he landed from the 6th to the 3rd floor railings then to the ground floor.

Nick mimicked what the hooded figure did to get down.

Judy was behind him.

Judy:" Nick slow down! Nick!"

The hooded figure then used the backdoor as with Nick just behind him, nick shoved the door open just to see that he was far in the distance heading into a desolate alley.

Nick followed with anger in his breath.

The alley was long and full of garbage as the hooded figure was nowhere to be seen.

But Nick went in deeper as he was met with two coyotes playing cards.

Nick:" have you two seen a hooded guy pass by here?!"

Coyote 1:" wait… Do I know you.?"

Coyote 2:" yeah, he looks like that fox who con ya way back."

Nick was not in the mood. But was now trying to regain his cool.

He has conned a lot of animals back then but these two, he can't recall. But he doesn't want any trouble from them but some trouble for the one he was after.

Nick:" I think we never met."

The coyote looked at his name that was on his officers uniform.

Coyote: 2" Wilde…? Nick Wilde!"

Coyote 1 :" it is you!"

Coyote two gave out a whistle.

Other coyotes Came out from different directions. Surrounding Nick.

Coyote1:" my…my. You a cop now.?"

Nick:" look, I'm really not in the mood to play poker."

Coyote 1 # " you really pulled one on me, didn't ya."

Nick:" look I'll payback the money"

Coyote 1:" that was a lot of wasted money, like a lot"

Nick:"shit I don't have that kind of money right now."

Judy:" Nick..?"

Nick heard Judy's voice as the other coyotes looked where the voice came from which was were Nick entered.

Judy saw that Nick was surrounded as she pulled out her tranq gun.

Judy:" freeze!" She aimed at the coyotes.

Nick:" Judy? Get out of hear! Now!"

Judy:" not gonna happen."

But she was suddenly taken down from behind by another coyote. She was pinned down.

Nick:" let her go!" Nick was blocked by 3 coyotes as coyote 1 made his way to Judy.

Coyote1 :" well. Well. Well, if it isn't the famous rabbit officer. Judy hopps, your looking kinda tasty."

Judy struggling to get free but no use.

As coyote 1 took out his blade and placed it on her neck as he looked at Nick.

Nick:" don't you dare touch her!" Then Nick felt his headache from before as he tries to stay focus and think of a way to save Judy.

Coyote2:" whoa!, I think that struck a nerve."

The coyotes were laughing from seeing Nick roll on the ground clutching his head in pain.

Coyote 1:" boys, have some fun." The other coyotes started kicking Nick while he was down as Judy watches in horror as her mate was mercilessly being thrashed around.

Judy:" Nick!"

Coyote1 :"ohhh, I feel that you are attached to this bunny. How romantic,"

Coyote2:" I think she will make a fine payment."

Coyote 1 leaned closer to Judy as licked her cheek as Judy jolted in disgust.

Coyote1 :" oh she will make a fine payment, but first"

He pulled out a revolver as he waved the other coyotes to stop as Nick was still in pain. They lifted him up and laid him on his knees.

He aimed at nick

Coyote1 " goodnight officer, it was a pleasure doing business with you.

Judy:" no!. Nick!" Judy was helpless. As she was about to witness her mate be murdered right in front of her.

Nick was looking right at the barrel of the gun but Judy's voice made him turn to her as she laid there pinned down on the ground as he thought of the horrible ways they might do to her. His anger boiling, his rage was about to explode.

His

Eyes

Turned.

Dark.


	5. i smell blood

Coyote 1:" any last words?"

Nick did not respond as he was on his knees and his eyes were Shut as the other two coyotes were holding him by the arm.

Coyote1:" nothing? Suit yourself" he cocks the gun and aims at Nicks forehead at point blank range.

Judy:" NO!".

Time. Slowed….down.

The trigger pulled. The hammer falls as it ignites the powder in the bullet , a spray and flash of bright gunpowder as the bullet runs down the barrel rotating in the groves of the gun.

Nick jolted his left arm to his right as the coyote who was holding him in the left was in the path of the bullet was the one who got hit instead as Nick grabbed the other coyote in his right as he punched him in the throat making him gag then broke his arm as he yelled in pain as for the one holding the gun he was about to fire another shot but was too slow as Nicks jaw was now around his wrist. The coyote saw Nicks eyes which was nothing but darkness, no iris no pupil. Just a dark abyss.

Nick with his teeth deep in the wrist of the other coyote he bit down hard and with his other hand he grabbed the forearm tight then.

/RIPPP!/

Flesh and bone was mercilessly torn off as the paw of the coyote were the gun was held was ripped off from his arm as blood starts to pour out from his mutilated arm as he fell to the ground screaming in agonizing pain.

Nick with the dismembered paw in his teeth still grasping the gun as he spit it on the ground.

Judy was horrified from what she saw.

Another Coyote picked up a pipe and swung at Nick.

Nick dodged it as his claws contracted and swiped it across the face, slashing his face with three razor sharp claws blinding him. The coyote fell to the ground clutching his face.

Then Nick looked back to where Judy was, his face Showed nothing but rage and his dark eyes.

Coyote 2 forced Judy up as he held a knife against her throat.

Coyote:" back off or the bunny gets it."  
Judy quickly stomped the foot of the coyote making him about in pain as she was able to jump out of his grasp as Nick pounced on him knocking him down as Nick was on top of him.

Nick raised his paw as his claws now with blood was now gonna ravage the coyote.

Coyote 2 :" no please..! Have mercy!?" He said as he frantically covers his face as he was about to be mauled.

Judy:" NICK! STOP!" Nick looked behind him.

Judy was holding the revolver that the other coyote had as she aimed at Nick.

Judy:" n.-Nick? Please…stop." Judy was confused as Nick got up and started walking towards Judy as his claws scrapped the wall as the sound wretched Judy.

Judy:" NICK!? Don't …make me do this…" Her voice trembling her paws shaking as she was face to face with a feral Nick as he was getting closer.

Judy closed her eyes as she slowly squeezed the trigger, the hammer pulls back slowly. Then she opened her eyes to aim as She looked at his eyes.

And saw something that made her heart skip a beat.

Nick was crying.

Judy:" oh Nick." Nick was close enough as he was about to claw at judy. Then suddenly a hooded figure came down and shoved Nick back.

Hooded:" stay back!"

The the hooded figure brought out an automatic syringe

Judy:" gasp. Don't hurt him!"

as Nick shook his head he looked at the hooded figure as he growled. Then he pounced. The hooded figure jabbed Nick at the back of his neck quickly but his hood was torn off as Judy saw the face of the hooded figure.

He was a fox, but he looked old with small strands of grey fur mixed in with his.

Nick fell to the ground as he writhed in pain.

Judy:" Nick!?" Judy ran to his side as she could see that his eyes were returning to normal. His claws were retracting.

Nick gasped for air like he was drowning. As his vision was returning, he could see. Judy.

Nick:"/cough/ what…the..freakss.. Happened." He said weakly.  
As Judy helped him sit up right. Nick looked around and saw carnage everywhere. Then he looked at his paw and saw.

Blood.

Nick:" Judy…. What happened…did I Hurt you? And why do I taste blood and - nick picked a tuff of fur out of his mouth. - in think I'm gonna be sick!" Judy gave a sigh of relief

Judy:" I'm fine Nick, I'm alright… This fox saved me…from you. "

Judy gestured to the fox who was wearing a military vest which had some weapons attached on each side.

Nick looked at him as he feels familiar to him.  
The old fox brushed off some dirt from his vest as he spoke.

Old fox:" so….does anyone know where the bathroom is?"

Both Nick and Judy were confused from what he said.

Old fox:" no?. No one knows where? Then I'm go-"  
Before he could finish he was tazed from behind by another officer who was a wolf.

The old fox fell to the ground.

Wolf officer:" sorry were late, we had some…problems."

Judy and Nick in unison:" took you long enough."


	6. interrogating a potato

/at the ZPD station precinct 1/

A few moments passed since the incident in the alley as Nick was horrified and in disbelief of what he has done. Judy was also confused of why Nick went savage. But it was a different kind of savagery that she saw.

Judy explained to the other officers of what happened was on self defense. But what they saw in that alley was far from self defense.

Then the other fox who came to Judy's aid was cuffed and taken away for questioning

As we continue this story in the interrogation room

Nick and Judy were at the other side of the window of the interrogation room as the old fox Sat in a room which was steel colored and only had one door as he looked around the room and fiddled with the cuff on his paws that were attached to the steel table.

Nick:" who is this guy? "

Judy:" I don't know Nick, but he saved me….from you."

Nick quickly looked at Judy with eyes of worry as he thought to himself. ' what is happening.' As he looked down at his paws, he washed away the blood but he can still smell it then a small delicate paw touched him.

Judy:" Nick. I know what your thinking, I'm confused as well, but tell me, what happened to that cheetah that you saved, she was not located anywhere in the building."

Nick was reminded of what happened to her as a question embers in his head 'why did she say, at least I won't die a monster'.

Nick:" I've seen something, something that maybe connected ..to me"

Judy leans close to him but Nick backed off a bit like his instincts told him to avoid Judy.

Nick:" sorry. I…i feel like I'm gonna hurt you. And thats the last thing wanna do."

Judy:" Nick…i-" Judy was interrupted when chief bogo got inside the room.

Nick:" any news?"

Bogo gave a deep sigh.

Bogo:" nothing."

Nick and Judy:" what?"

Bogo:" there's nothing on this guy, no name, no prints, no records, no ID…nothing, this guy is a ghost."

Nick:" a ghost eh."Nick glanced at the old fox. " Seems alive to me."

Judy:" he means that this guy works in the shadows."

Bogo:" but one thing I noticed from him is that he has a special furces tatoo on his right arm and on his left is a semper Fi tatoo."

Nick:" special forces and a do or die.? Sounds military."

Bogo:" it is, that's why I'm gonna interrogate him."

Nick:" wait chief, let me do it"

Bogo:" hmm. I heard from the others what happened in that alley"

Nick was afraid that the incident would undermine his goal of getting information from the old fox, to answer a burning question in his head.

Bogo could see it in Nicks eyes.

Bogo:" sigh. Very well."

Nick gave bogo a smile and a nod.  
As he passed by Chief bogo as Judy followed but was stopped by bogo on her way to the door.

Bogo:" not you, I need to talk to you, it's about Nick"

Judy was dreading the worst to what she was about to hear.

Meanwhile Nick entered the room as he was greeted with a smile. Mostly those who are in the interrogation room would look nervous but the old fox had a look which says.  
" sup"

Nick seated himself opposite of the table as he went eye to eye with the other fox.  
However.  
Nick can't shake the feeling like he has known him. Even though he doesn't recognize him from anyone he knew.

Nick broke the silence.

Nick:" so…what's your name?" Acting as calm as he could be, with his half lidded look.

Old fox:" oh. I'm glad you ask, but it could be bit… Unsettling if you heard my name.

Nick:" try me."

Old fox:" very well then." As he gestured Nick to come closer.

Nick leaned in closer.

Old fox:" my name is…. Located on 337 evergreen, North West of zootopia"

Nick:" what? I asked for a name"

Old fox:" I did, you will know my true name there , but for now , you can call me Marcus "

Nick:" ookay. Marcus, tell me, why are you here?"

Marcus:"oh I'm here to see my long lost son."

Nick:" and who is this son of yours?"

Marcus:" oh I don't know his name but he looked a lot like you, but more handsome"

Nick gave him a pout, Nick stood up and walked to the side to a tray full of items which was confiscated from Marcus when they got in.

Nick looked at some of the items but none of them were the gun that shot fera.

As he laid it on the table but out from Marcus's reach.

The items were a pack of cigarettes a magnum revolver the syringe that he used on nick, high explosive grenades and a lighter which was engraved with a name in the middle that says "Marian"  
The name closely matches the name of someone Nick was close to.  
But Nick shook it off like it was a coincidence.

Nick:" so your visiting your son with this" Nick picked up the Magnum revolver which was heavy.

Marcus:" yup, I use that in some cases some whackjob goes loco."

Nick:" uhu" then Nick picked up the lighter, he started flickering the it but no flame came out. Just sparks.

Nick:" whats the use of a lighter if it won't light"

Marcus:" oh that's no ordinary lighter."

Nick:"okay, and what about this? " Nick held up the syringe.

Marcus went silent

Nick:" what do you inject me with?"

Marcus:" well for sure it's not poison, otherwise you'd be dead."

Nicks face became serious.

Marcus:" it's a sedative compound in which if used will calm down the person injected with."

Nick:" a sedative? You know what s going on with me? Tell me?"

Marcus looked at Nick with a raised brow.

Marcus:" in time, but not here"

Nick: " where?"

Marcus:" that special place with my name on it"

Nick grabbed Marcus by the collar furiously.

Nick:" TELL ME?!"

bogo barged in.

Bogo:" Nick! That's enough!"

Marcus was smiling. But Nick did not let go.

Nick:" tell me!"  
Marcus whispered to Nick :" beware the chupacabra….and corn is a vegetable."

Bogo:" officers! Detain .!

Two Timberwolves came rushing in and pried Nick away from marcus as he was being taken away. Marcus waved a goodbye.

Nick was now in a holding cell. He was sitting down with his head down. Nick didn't get the answer he was looking for. But he was close.

Then he heard soft footsteps.  
It was Judy.

Nick:" Judy, thank God, get me out of hear, I need to get to a place"

Judy shook her head.

Nick:" Judy?"

Judy:"chief bogo… Dropped you out of the case."

Nick:" what…?"

Judy:" it's from what you did in that alley, he told me that you have to stay here."

Nick:" like a wild animal in a cage."

Judy could feel his anger and frustration in his voice.

Judy:" Nick…it's not like that…also, I've never asked about your past. Ive been patient for you to tell me about you. Your past. I only heard fragments from our time together, I thought that was enough, but I need to hear the whole story."

Nick looked away not having eye contact with Judy, Nicks past was difficult and he did not want to relive the memories.

Judy:" there's your ex, I didn't say anything about her yet for I was patient, then there was that reckless act of chasing down that hooded figure whom you don't say anything about!"

Time felt long. Like it lasted for an hour.

Judy:" I don't like being left in the dark, I don't like to keep chasing after you not knowing what's gonna happen, I don't like Being a spectator, you have to trust me Nick, so please"" Nick didn't say anything as he turned his back on Judy.

Judy:" if you won't say anything, then this partnership is over"  
Judy walked away as she held deep inside her that she wanted to cry.

Nick Sat down as he raised his paw over his face and covered his eyes.

Nick took a deep breath.

Sighed.  
Nick:" this day gets weirder and weirder."

"You don't say"  
A familiar female voice.


	7. aggravate a grenade

Nick:" grace ?"

Nick saw his ex mate who unexpectedly appeared before him.

Nick:" how did you get in here? And why are you here?" No one was in the other cells, only Nick. As the other officers were not present.

Grace :" that is a secret on how I got in here, but the reason of why I'm here is to take you in"

Nick:" too bad sweetheart, I'm already in"

Grace :" oh not here" grace pulled up her skirt. As what was attached to her garter was the double barrel sawn off shotgun that killed fera.

Nicks eyes widened in realization.

Nick:" you…why did you kill her.?"  
Nick gripped the bars of the cell in anger.

Grace:" oh she was about to kill you honey, also she was an escaped experiment, and my boss want s you alive and well." She opened the chamber of the shotgun.

Nick:" your boss? Who is he? what does he want from me?"

Grace:" something special, in your DNA, in your blood."  
She brought out a tranq dart and placed it in the shotgun and closed it.

Nick backed off but he has nowhere to run.

Nick:" something special huh, and what does that mean? Cuz I don't taste good."

Grace:" /giggled/ sigh, still funny, but I have nothing to explain to you anymore since your gonna get dissected real soon." She aimed, Nick with his back against the wall as his eyes were fixed at the gun.

Grace:" nighty night Nick"

Nick:" it's 10:30 am"

Grace fires as the dart travels towards nick as it got him by the right shoulder. He felt dizzy as he tries to balance himself, his vision blurry, legs weakening, he was about to fall to the ground.

But he did not fall.

A growl and a deep breath was heard from Nick.

Grace:" that was fast." Grace was amused that Nick was able to counter act the effects of the tranq dart so quickly.

As she was facing a feral Nick with dark eyes as his claws from before contracts.

Feral Nick looked at the iron bars as he swiped his claws across the bars, the bars fell to the ground as they clang.

Grace:" very good, enhanced strength, check"

Feral Nick exited the cell but grace did not look scared or afraid of him, but was fascinated.

He lunges at her but she disappeared. Like she vanished in thin air.

Feral Nick sniffed the air.

He quickly lunged to his left as he pinned down grace to the floor.

Grace:" enhanced senses, check" then she brought out a device which looked like a small black remote.

Nick was about to claw her face off, but then she clicked the remote which made feral Nick howl in pain. He clutched his eyes like they were burning.

Grace stood up and dusted off her skirt.

Grace:" this nifty device will help me control you, remember when I kissed you," she opened her mouth as she licked her fangs.

Grace:" I gave you a small dose of a very special venom that works its way to your eyes" feral Nick tries shaking off the pain. Then grace clicked it again.

Nick thrashed around as his screams was heard.

Grace knew that her play time was done but planned to return.

Grace:" well, see you real soon," she grabbed her gun and disappeared again.

Two wolves and a rhino entered, feral Nick turned his head towards them.

Rhino officer:" freeze!" he whipped out a tranq gun as the two wolf officers did the same. Judy heard the commotion and ran inside as she was behind the three officers aiming at Nick.

Judy:" oh no, not again"  
Judy is witnessing what she saw in that alley. A merciless savage Nick. Stunned by the sight.

Rhino:" nicholas!? Get down on the ground!"

Feral Nick responded with a growl as he started to move towards them.

Rhino:" I said get down!" He shot the tranq and it hit, but did nothing.

Rhino:" what the, you two fire as well!"

The two wolves fired at Nick, both shots got him in the chest, but still did nothing. Feral Nick removed the darts from his body and crushed it in his paw.

They were shocked to see someone who took three elephant tranq and still be standing.

Wolf 1 :" what now sir, he's getting close!"

Rhino:" remember your training boys" they took a fighting stance. But Judy was still just standing there as she remembered something from before. In the alley.

Judy:" the syringe?! Guys hold him off I'll be back!"

Rhino:" hold off a fox who took three hits, seems easy enough"

Nick was ready to pounce as the three officers ready themselves.

Then he jumps at them.

Judy ran inside the interrogation room as marcus was still there.

Marcus saw Judy who frantically opened the door as she looked around for the syringe.

Marcus:" he's going nuts again huh?"

Judy found the syringe but it was empty.

Judy:" oh now?"

Marcus:" sing to him"

Judy turned her head in confusion.

Judy:" what did you say?"

Marcus:" I said, sing to him, trust me it's gonna help."

Judy has no choice but do what he said as she ran back to Nick.

Marcus:" oh and bring me some nachos when you get back!"

Judy got back but saw the two wolves who are faced down on the ground as the think officer was still standing but with his uniform torn to shreds. He was pushed against the wall panting.

Nick was still feral.

Judy:" well here goes…

There are loved ones. In the glory, who's dear forms you often missed.  
When you close you're earthly story.  
Will you join them in your bliss.

\feral Nicks ears perked up as he looked at judy\

Will the circle, be unbroken, By and by, by and by.  
There's a better.  
Home awaiting in the sky. In the sky.

\feral Nick started to walk towards Judy, his growls lessening.\

In the joyous, days of child hood,  
Often told of wondrous love,  
Pointed to thee, dying savoir,  
Now they dwell, with him above.

\ feral Nick was now close to Judy as he knelt down, no growls or any aggression shown.\

Will the circle, be unbroken, by and by, by and by.  
There's a better  
\ Judy extended her paws to touch feral Nicks cheeks gently\  
Home awaiting.  
In the sky. sky. :bioschock infinite /circle/

Judy gently placed her forehead on Nicks as she felt him purr.

A dangerous tender moment…

Rhino officer was surprised by what Judy did, but the moment was broken when one of the wolf officers hit the alarm.

The sirens rang which snapped feral Nick back. He growled.  
He jolted away from Judy as he leaped to a window bursting through it. He escaped.

Judy:" oh Nick…"


	8. a douche reunion

:" what is happening…?"

After the second encounter with feral Nick, the three officers who were injured were brought to medical care as chief bogo sent a search and secure to all officers around zootopia to secure an extremely dangerous mammal who has gone feral.

Nicholas piberius Wilde.

Judy was now ordered to stay for she may not be up to the task, even though she has faced a lot of mammals who are larger than her and she still come on top.

But she may hesitate if it was Nick, that moment of hesitation can prove fatal.

So she stayed as the wait slowly eats her.

Judy Sat down in the lobby.

Judy: " nick,… What is happening to you.?"

" you want you know?" Judy turned to her right as she sees someone she did not expected.

Marcus:" sup" with a huge smile.

Judy jumped right out of her seat. Judy knew that he was harmless but she was unsure about him.

Judy:" what the!? How did you-?"

Marcus:" magic!" With jazz hands.

Judy:" -_-…."

Marcus:" sorry about that. So you want to know what's happening to Nick."

Judy:" you know what's going on, please tell me" her eyes begging.

Marcus:" oh I will, but first we need to get to a place, my son is waiting for me."

Meanwhile.  
Somewhere close to the outskirts of zootopia, a feral Nick stumbling around an area which looked abandoned and was full of vegetation, feral Nick fell to his knees as his eyes reverted back to normal and the claws retracting.

Nick breathed heavily until he can breath just about right.

Nick shook his head, trying to regain his sense of self.

Nick:" where the nuts am I?" Nick looked around and saw some old desolate buildings, with vines and other vegetations growing on them.

The scenery was peaceful, sounds of birds chirping and the rustle of the grass in the wind.

Then Nick noticed some numbers on the buildings. The first one he saw was 330.

Nick:" 330….evergreen." Nick remembered what marcus said to him was the location of his real name.

Nick followed the building as it lead to the number 337.

He found the place, it looked like the other buildings but was less damaged by time.

Nick looked up and saw some letters that were on a sign board.

His eyes widened when he read the Name in disbelief.

The name on the sign was.

John Wilde, tailoring.

Nick:" how could this be…?" Then his ears perked up as he heard a vehicle approaching.

Nick hid behind an old telephone booth which was covered in roots and vines.

The vehicle was a ZPD cruiser, it parked right in front of the place where Nick stood.

The door opened as a pair of bunny ears popped up from the passenger side.

Nick:" Judy?.."

Nick can see Judy with worry in her face as she looked left and right, looking for any signs of Nick.

Judy:" NICK?! ARE YOU HERE NICK!?"

Then from the drivers side came out marcus.

Nick:" marcus?"

Marcus sniffed the air.

Marcus :" oh he is here" his ears perked towards the telephone booth.

Marcus:" yo! Nutmeg! You know you can trust us!"

Nick came out of hiding as Judy ran to him wrapping her arms around him in a hug.

Nick returned the hug.

Judy:" I was so worried!" Judy broke the hug and started beating Nick on his chest.

Judy:" you stupid! Idiotic! Moron! Imbecile! Retarded asshole!-"

Marcus :" don't forget mentally impaired"

Nick:" look! I'm sorry for making you worry! I don't know what came over me…"

Judy stopped.

Judy:" but I think he knows. Nick. He's -"

Nick:" my dad"

Nick and Judy both looked at marcus who is actually John Wilde.

John:" hello son, long ass time, no fucking see."

Nick moved Judy aside as he walked towards John as he stood there.

Judy saw the anger in Nicks face when he moved her aside.

Judy:" Nick wait!" She attempts to stop Nick but he was close enough as he raised his fist and pulled back for a punch.

John:" okay… Her it comes."

Bam!

Fist to face collision as John was not knocked down but his head jerked to the right.

Then another.

Bamm!

Now he was facing to the left.

John:" I deserve that."

Then a kick to the crotch.

John:" ohhhhh….. And that…." John fell to the ground grabbing his crotch from the pain.

Judy:" Nick that's enough!"

Nick:" 25 hears… 25 years and now you show your face!"

John stood up but still feeling the effects of his balls being nuked.

John:" oh shizz that hurts so hard….woo…. Okay where should I start…ummm I went to out to buy milk and never came back"

Nicks face gave a *I'm not in the mood* face.

John:" sigh, alright, you deserve to know the truth. "  
John Sat down on the stairs in front of the place.

Nick:" tell me.. What's happening and why now you show yourself." Judy watches as she stood behind Nick. Finally .

Someone who can clarify everything that has transpired.

John took a deep breath and exhaled.

John:" okay, first off, ouch."

He took out his lighter with the branded name *Marian"

John:" now, my name is John Wilde, you guys know that, I was part of a top secret experimentation on genetic manipulation. Called project evolution. The projects main goal was to create mammals who can adapt to any environment and increase survival by altering the DNA, a lot of lives were taken during the experiment because their bodies rejected some of the alterations…I was one of them, but I was able to survive the alterations and the only who did, The project evolution worked but did not continue."

Judy:" why, what happened."

John :" it was because of a scientist named Darwin. He created an invention that could not just alter the DNA but could him immortality and what not"

Nick :" immortality and..powers "then a fragment of a memory of grace.

John:" yup, powers, some stupid thing happened which involves me in the process and some explosions "

Nick:" this still does not explain what's happening to me,"

John:" oh, it's because of me."

Nick:" what?"

John:" the alteration gave me enhanced abilities, like hearing, sight, strength, agility and cherry on top. The feral rage."

Nick:" feral rage? It's when I go crazy and start to hurt people around me."

John :" correct, it was a last resort life line in a dire situation, turns you and me savage and feral"

Judy:" how do you control it?"

John:" stay positive, that's the only way, the sedative I gave you was a one shot. Taking a second dose will kill you or send you in a comatose."

Judy:" and when you told me to sing, how did you know that would work"

John smiled:" sometime after the alterations, I went home to my wife to celebrate, Nicks mom"

Nick:" no.."

John:" when nick was born he would thrash around, but Marian calmed him down by singing the most beautifullest song ever with a voice like an angel."

Nick:" it worked…mom would sing me to sleep, every night,…. But… Where were you?"

Small note here

What up my bros and does. The author here asking for some reviews if you want me to continue to chapter 9! The whole story can grow with the reviews.


	9. John so much swag Wilde

John:" alright. Let's all go back where it all began.. With a stupid ass decision that changed your old man's life forever.

It was on a war torn place where my whole crew got pinned down by enemy fire

bullets flying in different directions as John and his team were ambushed, some of his men dead and others bleeding out from shrapnel's, their vehicle blown to bits as they were taking cover inside a small building.

John:" God dammit, where is back up!? Taking a piss?!"

John was behind a wall as bullets whiz by, he returns fire and goes back to cover. One of his men who was beside him responded.

" sir! Backup is on their way!they are sending a chopper to pick us up!ETA 5 minutes.!"

John:" we just need to hold them off!"

John and some remaining soldiers fend off the enemy as one by one John's men were withering away but the enemy just keeps up coming. 5 minutes.. But it felt like forever.

Then… A familiar sound.

the sound of heavy blades slicing the wind.

A chopper fired some rockets to take out and deter the enemy to give John and his men sometime to run as it landed on the roof where John is.

"their here!"

John:" pick up the wounded and let's go! We only got a short window!"

" Roger sir!"

John and some remaining soldiers picked up the wounded and hurriedly ran up the stairs to the roof.

John and some surviving soldiers boarded the chopper as John have the go signal.

They were going home…but in the distance an enemy was holding a RPG as he aimed at the chopper.

John saw him as he aimed his rifle and fired but it was too late. The enemy got shot but was able to fire the rocket.

The chopper doesn't have any time to react as the rocket sped fast towards them.

John had to do what no fox would do.

He jumped…. Towards the path of the rocket.

:" SIR NO! " it was too late to stop him…

John with his arms wide open facing the rocket AS he said.

John:" ULTIMATE COCK BLOCK!"

Boom.

Nick:" whoa…. You died?"

Judy:" no one could ever survive that?"

John:" I did… I didn't die because I got so much swag"

Nick:" really?"

John:" nah I'm just kidding, what really saved me was that I was wearing really thick Kevlar back then, like really thick! It's as thick as my-"

Nick:" oh no we.. Don't wanna know, just continue. " Nick did not want to here it.

Judy knew what he was about to say and it made her slightly uncomfortable.

John:" I was gonna say my phone book at home but what you two were thinking I believe it's something to do with my di-"

Nick:" stop, you go any further, I will death crotch kick you!"

John:" okay, now where was I…. Oh yeah.. Cock blocking a rocket, well when the rocket exploded in my face * that came out wrong..* so that's all I remembered since then. I had no way of living any longer until I was involuntarily placed under you know what"

Nick:" project evolution "

John :" correct, now I was supposed to be dead but what they did to me was…. Not what I expected. I woke up inside of this capsule like thing with some wires attached to me-

Beep! beep!- the sound of machines beeping hard as John woke up. John saw some mammals in lab coats as they looked at him with intrigue then another mammal who was a fox like him stood in front of him behind the glass.

The fox looked old, like really old.

The old fox looked to his left and nodded. The sound of pressure escaping as the glass door of the capsule opened, John stumbled out.

The other mammal scientists moved away from him

John vomited and groggily tried to stand.

He looked up as he saw the old fox lending him a hand but he did not accept as he stood up on his own.. Still a bit woozy.

Old fox:" whoa.. Easy there son.. take it easy."

John:" where the cheese am I, and who are you people!?. " John looked around as some of the female foxes and other female mammals started to blush as he could hear their whispers.

' oh my god… That size..'

John looked down and saw he want wearing any…pants.

He was thrown some pants which were just his size.

Old fox:" please, cover yourself up. " John did what he was told as he could hear some giggling.

John:" now again, where am I? And who are you?"

Old fox;" I am doctor Darwin , head researcher of project evolution. "

John:" project evolution…?" John now felt firm.. His grogginess gone as some of his senses felt… Heightened.

Dr. Darwin:" ahh, what you are experiencing now is that you have evolved."

John:" evolved huh, it's like you put me on steroids."

Dr. Darwin :" hahaha, no. For you are the first to ever survive the alterations… Who knew?"

John:" alterations?" Then remembered the RPG incident " let me guess, I was totaly fucked but was donated to you guys as I was put back together like a rag doll?

Dr darwin nodded.

John:" how long was I out?"

Dr. Darwin:" 3 months and let me tell you, your biology is beyond that of any normal mammal."

John:" you don't say, sooo…. Can I leave?"

:" leave?… Oh no..since you have finally awoken, I want ot run some tests on you, for you see Mr. Wilde. You have been proclaimed dead as your records and such have been erased from the world. In other words, you do not exist and you belong to me."

John did not like the sound of that.

John:" fuck that! I'm out!" John. Started walking.

Dr. Darwin:" oh I doubt you'll leave, for there are some unanswered questions of your alterations that you don't know.."

John:" what do you mean?" John said as he stopped.

:" come, walk with me" he took John around the facility as he showed him the gruesome effects of the alterations, this made John rethink,

Dr. Darwin :"you see. I have been fascinated in the work of evolution, but why stop here if we could get there...besides, anyone can be anything with the right tools"

John:" but what about those, were they like me?"

Dr darwin: " close,these were mammals who were suffering from sickness and pain, so we tried to save them but the alterations did not get accepted, for they did not last long, but you did."

Dr Darwin:" we cans save millions of lives"

John:" what about the side effects "

Dr Darwin:" ohh, it maybe disfiguration and aggression, but there is still some untold abilities that we need to discover."

John felt a weight on his chest.

Dr darwin: " ah here we are, the crowning glory of my research" John and Dr darwin entered a large room were a machine was placed in the middle of the room.

Dr Darwin: " behold, the machine that will change mammal kind forever! "

:" it was based from the one that saved you, the one that you were in but instead of enhancing the body, it will give one more thing"

John:" and what is that?"

; " immortality"

John:" whoa… How does it work"

Dr Darwin:" well the alterations that we used on you is… Remarkable. But in gaining immortality I need….you"

John was suddenly grabbed by some muscular guards as he was forced into the side of the machine as he was strapped in.

John: " what the fuck! Let me out of here! " John struggled.

Dr Darwin :" you see john, I'm old and I don't have Long left to live, but I have so much to do."

John:" and what do you want from me?" He growled as he bare his teeth.

Dr Darwin :" well I want you r blood, not all of it exactly, just enough to keep you and me alive, well me alive forever. "

John:" you dick biscuit "

Dr Darwin:" well, it's time, don't squirm"

The door closed as John still struggling to get free.

John could hear the machine starting as syringes started to appear from the side s where John is strapped.

John:" no way I'm gonna be a lab rat"

John felt pissed, he felt angry, he

felt… Furious.

John was able to free himself as his claws contracted,

John:" oh this is useful" he clawed some of the straps then behind him he clawed open the machine as it showed some wires, he starts rewiring.

The machine started to heat up, the syringes were moving.

As it hit nothing then the machine started malfunctioning.

John:" whoa, time to go."

John bursted out the machine as the machine started to rattle aggressively, the mammals who were close abandoned the room as John exited through the window. He was outside it was dark.

Then

Boom.

The machine exploded sending John flying into a river.

John gasped for air as the Rivers current was strong as it thrashed him around, John saw what made him panic.

A waterfall.

John:" oh fuck no…."

He fell. Into the dark watery bottom of the falls.

He disappeared.

Nick:" you died again?"

John:" I don't know if the world hates me or is kinda sadistic."

Judy:" how did you survive…again."

John smiled.

John:" I was saved by an angel, I was washed up, bruised hard, and was barely breathing, my ability to heal was not there yet, but I was woken up by an angel who was poking me with a stick."

" hello? Are you alive?" She leaned closer as she could not tell if John was alive or not.

She was still poking him with a stick. He groaned.

:" holy butter!? You alive!"

John:" ugh, no shit, could you please help me, I won't bite."

Without hesitation she picked him up but he was too heavy for her, as she accidentally dropped him which made him since in pain.

John:" ohhhhh, cheesecake!"

" sorry !I'm so sorry,!" She then carried him by the shoulder as they slowly got to a house.

John:" ugh, is there anyone here with you.?" They got inside as she placed him on the couch" the house looked old, but was filled with lots of antique decorations.

:" no, it's just me, my parents left me this house when they passed away."

John:" ohh, sorry."

:" don't be, " she then went into the kitchen. She came out with a glass of orange juice and

Medical kit.

:" here"

John:" thanks," he took the drink as he drank it all. She then readied the kit

John:" ahh, that was nice, I'm sorry. I forgot to tell you my name, I'm.. John.. John Wilde."

She gave a smile.

:" my name is Marian, Marian piberius, but you can Cal me Mary" she then started cleaning his wounds.

John:" well Mary, thank you. For helping me."

Mary:" no problem , it's nice to see a handsome fox once in a while."

John was taken by surprise when she said handsome.

For she too was a fox.

John did not notice that she was really beautiful.

Like an angel sent only for him.

John:" well. You look handsome as well" she giggled as John did as well but regretted laughing because of his injuries as he said to himself.

John* I think im in heaven.

Nick:" so that's how mom met you…"

John:" yeah, she was he kindest and most loving person I have I ever met, life was good,"

Judy:" soo when does Nick come in?"

John looked at Judy as he smiled at her.

John :" oh that was a very special night, it…goes.. Like this…"

He made a circle shape with his left and his finger out with his right as he moved it his two hands closer.

Judy started to blush: " oh nononono."

John stopped as he looked at Nick who had a look of disbelief.

John:" hahaha, okay.. I was living with mary for along time,

,we got married, she got pregnant then you were born, and let me tell ya, when you were born, I held you In my arms and said.-

:" this kid is gonna cause a lot of trouble in the future, and I'll be there to fish him out."

Judy started giggling a bit.

Nick with an annoyed look now.

Nick:" okay… But what happened to you before I was 3, you left me and mom."

John:" no son, I was taken away" his voice now turned serious .

Nick:" what?"

John:" sigh… It was that night, we were coming home from the carnival with you in your mom's arms, it was in the parking lot, we got attacked by some thugs, I was down. Your mom being cornered, your were crying. Then everything turned…"

Nick:" dark…"

John:" yeah,…"

Judy:" oh my god"

John:" the moment I came to, there was blood on my paws, blood from those who attacked me, your mom and you,

But what got me, was the look on your mom's eyes, the look I did not want to see….

the cops came and arrested me, I was sentenced to life imprisonment, even though I was just protecting you, but I had to protect you both, from me."

John paused as he breathed in and exhaled long.

John:" incredibly, your mom still visits me everyday, i thought she was afraid of me, but she still loves me. Then one day she did not came, then I heard news, the family who was related to the thugs that I killed burned down the house. I broke out of prison and ran, ran as fast as I can..but I was too late."

Judy. Felt sorry for Nick but more to his father who has gone through so much.

John:" I thought I lost everything, but not everything, I still have my son…."

Nick was now feeling healed for the question that plagued him for so lang has been answered.

John looked at Nick:" look Nick, I'm not the best dad, but i made a vow to your mom, to always, always protect you."

Nick started to cry and so was john,

John stood up and embraced his son.

John:" how did you survive?"

Nick: " m-mom saved me… That night, but I couldn't save her, the building was collapsing from the fire…I…im sorry" Nick finally let loose as he cried in father's arms, Judy who was standing close was about to cry as well from such and emotional site.

John:" it's okay son, it's not you fault" he looked at Judy as her eyes were welling up in tears.

John:" come here," John opened his arms as Judy hopped in as Nick said:" you…you bunnies…so emotional.."

Judy:" look…who's talking:"

The moment was healing. The moment was precious the moment was-

Judy:" blech!

Was covered in carrots.

 **\- leave a review! if you guys want more stories and chapters please leave a review, it helps grow the story! thanks for those who read and support my stories!-**


	10. Look the stork

John was able to dodge Judy's vomit but Nick...was not so lucky.

Nick:" really carrots, now what am I suppose to wear.?"

Nick took off his uniform carefully as to not touch some of the vomit that latches on to the uniform.

Judy:" I'm really sorry! " Judy hiding her face from what she has done, John however chuckled at what has happened.

Judy thought hard as she remembered that there was a spare uniform At the back of the cruiser.

Judy:" there's a spare in the car! I'll get it!" She ran to the cruiser.

John:" hahaha... Soooo..this happened before.?"

Nick:" ugh yeah, this morning,..weirdly enough it almost happened a few hours ago. It's weird?"

John:" how so?" John with growing suspicion.

Nick:" she has an iron gut, a stomach of steel, this is actually the second time she has vomitted, we didn't even drink last night we just...uhh" Nick remembered what happened in that really steamy night with Judy.

John:" we just...what?" John saw his sons face turn red as Judy got back with a spare uniform as she handed it to Nick, she noticed that his face was turning red.

Judy:"you okay Nick?"

then Johns eyes widened as he turned to look at Judy then to Nick as his head went back and forth now with his mouth hanging open.

John:" you did it!? Didn't you!? OH MY GOD!"

Nick:" what!? Pfft-! Don't be ridiculous!... Hehe."

John:" my son banged a bunny?!"

Judy's face now instantly turned red as well.

Judy:" what!? No! No! We never!" She frantically waived her paws around.

Then John thought of the vomit and Judy having an iron gut. His eyes grew even wider.

John:" HOLY SHIT! YOUR PRE-"

BOOM!

John was cut off when the cruiser exploded. John was close to the cruiser so he flew far from the explosion.

Nick was on the ground face down as he tries to stand but was suddenly knocked back down by someone.

" found you.. You naughty fox running off like that, it's a good thing I placed a tracker on you."

Nick:" ghu... Grace.."

Grace:" I have him incapacitated, bring down the claw."

Nick attempted to shrug off the pain.

Nick:" ju..Judy?" Nick looked to his left and saw Judy on the ground, she wasn't moving...

Seeing her like that triggered the feral again.

Nick:" rrrrRRR!"

Grace :" oh no you don't " grace activated the device that was like a shock collar, but instead of the neck it was by his eyes.

Nick started to thrash in pain until he collapsed.

Grace:" it looks like the venom still works"

Then a giant airship appeared above them as the cloak started to show how huge it was. Like a football stadium.

Metal claws started to come down from the ship as it grabbed Nick then grabbed Judy as well.

Grace :"oh, it's time to go and we will be taking your bunny friend as well.."

Nick still trying to fight the pain. They were whisked up by the claws as grace rode the one which was holding Judy.

Nick:" no...Judy... Judy wake up!"

Nick saw that Judy was still not moving but her eyes started to open.

Nick: " I'm coming Judy!"

This empowered Nick as he used his strength while in semi feral mode the claw started sparking and creaking until he broke free from the claw but hanged on as he swung back and forth.

Grace:" ohh how heroic"

Nick swung forth in mid air his hand outstretched trying to grab Judy's hand.

Judy:" n...Nick.."

Nick:" Judy!". He was almost there but was met with a kick to the face by grace.

Nick was falling from the sky as he saw his mate get pulled into a giant airship, it's doors closed as it flew away then it's cloak started working again as it disappeared.

Nick was still falling... He fell on the top of huge tree as he hit branch after branch until he was face flat on the ground again.

Nick:" ugh...uhh...Judy...no...NO...NO!" He started to punch the ground in rage until his fist started bleeding.

John:" Nick stop! The ground did not do anything to ya, if your gonna punch someone, it's gonna be that bastard responsible for this. "

Nick:" you! Where were you!" He ran to John as he held him by the collar.

John:" I was blown away by the explosion, it took me a while to recover.. But I was too late."

Nick:" we got to save her!"

John:" yes, but first, calm down... You can't save her if you go nuts. "

Nick trying to control his rage... Understood.. As he let go..he

Breathed in long as he exhaled...

Nick:" there still some unanswered questions, who's hunting me and why is my ex with them.?

John:" it's the same guy who made me for what I am and by the looks of things his ships got a cloaking device, that's some pretty high tech stuff"

Then Nick remembered the story of Mr. Celantro the elephant who was grabbed by something with felt like huge talons.

Nick:" oh no.."

John:" chupacabra, the organization who continued the project, they collect blood from each and every healthy mammal,... And they are planning something big. I can feel it"

Nick:" how can we track something that can go invisible? Also , my ex did something to me..my eyes...started burning..? "

John:" I don't know what she did, but let's make sure we could figure out a way to stop it, but first, I think I have a solution on how we could find them...but we need an aircraft. "

Nick thought hard, who could have a aerial transport...

Nick:" I know who!"

John:" good, but we got to act fast, we don't know how long before they do something to my future daughter in law."

Nick:" what..."

John:" oh I forgot, you didn't know.."

Nick:" know what?"

John:" ill tell you when we get up there."

Nick was a bit confused but Judy was the primary mission.

He looked up at the sky

Nick:" don't worry Judy, I'm coming."

Meanwhile in the airship.

Judy started to open her eyes. Her vision blurry but starting to return. She saw some medical equipment in front of her then some high tech devices which look like they monitor vital signs.

She tried to move, but couldn't , she was strapped down which seems to be an operating table.

Judy:" what the?" Then she heard a noise her ears moved to the direction it came from which was behind her, she could move her head to see.

Judy:" who's there! Show yourself and let me go!"

The voice was familiar to her.

Grace: " your finally awake." She showed herself as she stood next to Judy with a smirk on her face

Judy:" you? Why are you doing this?"

Grace:" business..oh and the privilege to be in something that can change mammal kind...forever."

Judy:" what are you talking about?"

" maybe I can answer that question that has been bothering your pretty little head." Another voice came ,but this was not familiar to her.

Then another fox showed up in front of her as he looked like he was in his prime.

" excuse me, I am doctor Darwin"

Judy then realized what she was in.

Judy:" so your the douche who tried to take Johns blood. " Judy bravely made a face.

Darwin:" that selfish fox. If he would just cooperate, none of this would happen."

Judy:" this?... Are you responsible for some of the deaths in zootopia?"

Darwin: " yes"

Judy:" why?"

Darwin:" oh, for the final product of course, you see I've been collecting a lot of blood samples from each mammal in zootopia, but the quantity needed is immense."

Judy was disgusted.

Darwin:" I know what your thinking, there's a blood bank, hahaha.. No...the blood must be specific and the bank does not hold such things, so I chose some..unwilling volunteers."

Judy:" you monster!"

Darwin:"oh that stings.. Well I was planning in taking his sons blood ... but.. I got the next best thing... A hybrid. "

Judy:" what?"

Darwin:" oh you don't know... You really don't know...?"

Judy:" spill it!"

Darwin: " ahem, congratulations miss.. Your pregnant."

Judy's eyes widened in realization mixed in disbelief.

Grace:" it looks like she needs a bit more convincing"

A monitor above grace showed a bio scan.

Judy could see that in her womb, is the child of Nick.

Darwin:" ohh this is just too good"

Judy:" how..is this possible?"

Darwin:" well my theory is that you have been in some intimate nights with his son, since some interracial species can't reproduce, Nick however has evolved, but since it's still underdeveloped, I cant wait to take what's rightfully mine.

Judy was horrified of what he might do to her unborn child.

Judy:" stay away from me!" She thrashed around in the table.

Darwin:" now now miss, just let the doctor do his work.."

Judy:No!"

Ting

Darwin :" oh, tea time."

-leave a review!-


	11. That's all folks

Judy * I got to get out of here.*

While doctor Darwin was having his tea, Judy was being watched by Nicks ex mate.

Grace F. Fawl.

Who is watching her with a smirk and her arms crossed.

Judy:" huh..never thought you'd be one of the bad guys." Judy trying to put on a brave face as she moves around, trying to loosen the straps holding her down. No use, so she has to stall, for she knows that Nick is going to rescue her.

Grace:" haha...well, it's a privilege to be one of those who get to evolve and it's a rather good deal."

Judy:" really? He's been killing innocent lives, just for what? Immortality? "

Grace then suddenly disappeared.

Judy was a bit shocked. Then her ears picked up a giggle.

Then grace suddenly was right next to her.

Judy:" what the?"

Grace:" ha, like this ship, I have been given the ability to turn myself invisible by mimicking my surroundings perfectly, but I want more than that, that's why I'm helping the doctor here"

Grace:" in exchange, I take care of something's...covertly, like removing any witness and escaped experiments."

Judy:" so your the sniper...escaped experiments? "

Grace:" yeah, you see , some of the abilities that have been made was made possible by some...volunteers... Some kidnapped and some who follow the organization, and I took care of that little cheetah who was trying to kill herself."

Judy:" There was no body during that time...what did you do? And are you gonna do if the ZPD or the whole zootopia finds out?"

Grace:"the experiments have some abilities but with the sudden urge to go feral making them...uncooperative.. So to wipe them off I shot them with a counter dosage that reverses healing and disintegrates them.. oh...and about the fact that we are in an airship...thats invisible sweetheart...and nobody will find out...for we will be heroes."

Judy:" but that wasn't enough, so you guys wanted to live forever? "

Grace:" who wouldn't want to live forever"

Doctor Darwin was now finished with his tea.

Judy was running out of time.

Darwin:" ahh. Well that was good and thank you grace for keeping our guest company." He started to pull out a giant syringe.

Darwin:" you know, we intended for John or Nick to be the main source of immortality, for they hold the key...but I have to settle with you.." He taps the needle point of the syringe as he moved it closer to Judy's right arm.

Judy:" wha- what is that?"

Darwin:" this will help enhance you my dear, that way the baby will be more...special."

Judy:" no...NO! GET AWAY FROM ME-"

the ship suddenly rocked like something struck the ship.

This halted darwin from injecting Judy.

Darwin placed the syringe down to a table.

Grace used a communicator placed in the room.

Grace:" What just happened?"

:" *kzzt* we've been hit!"

Grace:" is it an air strike!? Aren't we cloaked?!"

:" no. A helicopter crashed to our starboard side, we weren't able to Dodge it for it looked like it knew we were here."

Grace:" ohhh...I know who it is." She made a huge grin.

Darwin:" looks like we're in luck." He turned to Judy and have her a smile, Judy then knew why he was smiling.

Judy:" oh no...Nick." Judy had mixed emotions, she felt relieved and worry at the same time. Nick came to save her but now he is in danger as well.

Kkzzt kzt the sound of static.

John:" hello...kzt hello...okay it's working, hey limpdicks! I am in yo ship and I'm going to mess it up. I am not sorry for the very bad parking that I did...actually that was intentional...so come and find me you turd nuggets...p.s I released some of the experimentees so we could have a bitches!"

Music playing in the background by the commlink :" bon jovi : you give love a bad name"

Red sirens alarm! The crew are fighting back against other evolves.

The ship is in chaos.

Darwin:" sigh...that damn fox, he's ruining everything again."

Grace:" I know that what he's doing is all a distraction. It's her he wants...but where is my sweetheart?"

Then the door to the lab opened. Some guards who were foxes as well were wearing helmets and armor came in to the room, 4 of them surrounding them for protection.

:" sir we need to move, the evolves are getting close we need to move to the bridge"

Darwin:" right then..please assist miss hopps..I'm sorry to the bridge. Be careful she is a fine and rare holder of a new age."

:" on it sir"

One of the guards went to Judy and started to unstrap her as he leaned close and whispered.

:" don't worry Judy, just act natural"

Judy* that voice...Nick.?.* Judy had to play along. Deep down inside she was happy and scared. But her ability to be brave always came through.

Nick unstrapped Judy as she pretends to fight back. Nick skillfuly placed cuffs on Judy, but the cuffs were no locked.

Nick:" secured"

Grace:" alright let's move." They started to move as Judy could see some other guards running towards the fight between the evolves who have no control of themselves. They were like Nick in feral rage. The guards however were strong as well. Pushing back the evolves with enhanced abilities.

Nick leaned again ever closer to judy, but close enough for her to hear him.

Nick: " heres the plan, we are gonna pass by the corridor which is close to the escape pods. Once there we ngggg! Ah!" Nick fell to the ground clutching his eyes in agonizing pain.

Judy:" oh no! Nick!" She removed the unlocked cuffs.

Judy:" Nick! What's wrong?!" Then she heard a maniacal laugh.

Grace:" haha ohhhh ... I forgot to tell you i also have enhanced hearing and this little thing activates the venom which worked it's way into his eyes."

Judy:" stop it! Your hurting him!" The other guards grabbed Judy as she fights to protect Nick.

Darwin: " thank you grace.." He slowly walked to Nick while he still was in pain.

Darwin:" go on...turn...the evolution in your blood will make it more stronger and better for me to harvest."

Nick then trying to stand with all his own strength whole fighting the pain.

Judy could see his eyes turning back and forth from his normal green to the dark black.

Darwin:" did you know.. That your blood has the ability to overcome any sickness or disease, but it's more potent when your feral, and when I finally have your blood well...

Darwin;"like that old saying, anyone can be...anything."

He brought out a string from his pocket. Judy could see that the string had a skullmark on it.

Judy:" nooo.. Nick RUN."

Grace:" it's no use. As long as the venoms in his eyes he can't think straight or even fight back."

Darwin:" with this I can complete the evolution "

Nick then contracted the claws on his right paw.

Nick:" this...is getting pretty...annoying!" Nick placed his claws over his own face and chose to claw out his eyes to remove the venom.

Time slowed once again.

Nick could see Judy behind his claws, she looked ever so beautiful today... Her eyes that always glimmer with life, her fur ever looking so soft. She was the only one he sees. He isn't sure if it would work. He might not see her again. At least he would feel her...alive! And WELL!

Nick :" ahhhh!" Nick clawed out his own eyes, blood dripping from his claws and from his face...Nick somehow was still standing..but not moving..

Judy saw the sickening sight of her mate as his face covered in his own blood. He just stood there.

Doctor Darwin was surprised and so was grace..

Darwin:" well...I don't know if that was brave or just plain stupid... But still" he was about to inject Nick as he lifted it up then swung down.

Judy:" NICK!"

Slash!

A spray of blood, an arm which is still holding a syringe flies in the air then flops to the ground.

Darwin:" what the!?"ahhh! My arm!"

Nick:" haha..hahahahhaha...HAHAHAHA...SIGH...sigh...it actually...worked" Nick was blind, but his enhanced sense are amplified.

Judy:" Nick!"

Grace :" what the!?" She clicked on the device but Nick just stood there with his signature smirk...and some blood on his face.

Darwin retreated holding his arm as he ran behind his guards.

Darwin:" get him!" Then an explosion happened the ship started rocking. Everyone started to lose balance as they stumbled by the intense rocking of the ship.

Darwin:" whats happening!?"

Nick:" my dad's taking care of the ship, he's doing a pretty good job."

Then another explosion.

Judy took this opportunity to break free from the guards.

She grabbed one of their pistols as

She ran towards nick then into his arms.

Nick could feel Judy's firm and strong embrace.

Judy:" Nick...I'm so.."

Nick:" not now, right now we got to get out of here, this place is about to go down." Judy helped him for nick can't see. They ran towards the location of the lifeboats.

Grace :" oh no you don't" she pulled out her sawn off and aimed at them.

Then another explosion rocked the ship as she was not able to pull the trigger as she stumbled and hit her head by a steel post.

The guards got back up.

Darwin:" no...we need to get out of here!" He said as he looked back and saw ... John.

John:" going somewhere? "

Darwin:" haha... Well if it isn't John " so much swag" Wilde...hows the wife.?"

John:" haha..ha...oh she's fine. "

Darwin.:" well you won't be." He signaled the guards to attack, they were about to shoot him. But John was too quick he gunned both of them down by his Magnum revolver.

John:" really? Is that the best ya got?"

Darwin: " noooo. This is?, he injected himself with the string that had the skullface label.

He started to grow into a monstrous size mammal. His arm regenerating back. His muscles expanding. His teeth growing. He was huge.

Darwin:" grRRR NOW...PREPARE TO DI- " a shot to the forehead left a fist size hole. Darwin fell to the ground as his body made a big thud.

John took out his cigarette and his lighter.

John:" well that was anti-climactic., now... Wheres the bathroom.?"

Meanwhile the ship was on fire and going down.

The people of zootopia are seeing a giant airship that suddenly came out of nowhere that is on fire is about to crash into the bank outside of zootopia.

Inside.

Judy:" Nick! Where are the escape pods?!"

Nick:" uh.. Shit.. I didn't thought this trough.!"

Boom!

The explosion cracked some of the windows open.

Nick could feel the wind. And the smell of the sea...sea?

Nick:" Judy! We need to jump!"

Judy:" what?!"

Nick:" I can't see but trust me! We need to get to the top and jump.

Judy:" okay! I trust you!" Judy helped Nick toward the top of the ship. There was a hatch. Judy opened it and they were both out. The wind was strong. The fire is spreading.

Explosions happening.

Nick and Judy were now close to the ledge.

Nick:" what ever you do..don't let go- boom! Another explosion separated them.

Judy fell off but was able to hold on to a ledge which was about to break as Nick stumbled across the roof of the ship.

Nick:" ugh... Judy! Judy speak!"

Judy:" Nick I'm right here! " the ledge starting to break.

Nick:" I'm on my way, just hold on- bang..." Nick fell to his knees, as he felt a whole through his chest...close to his heart.

Judy:" Nick...? Nick!?" Nick was shot as Judy looked behind him and saw grace with a gun.

Nick fell flat on his face. As grace got close to him and was about to shoot him in the heaf..

Then she noticed Judy holding on to a ledge.

Grace:" ha. You should let go darling."

Nick was again bleeding out.

Judy had to do something. She took out the pistol she took. She used one arm to hold on and one to hold the gun.

Grace saw the pistol as she aimed at judy but then Nick suddenly bit down on her tail. This made her jolt in pain.

Grace:" ow! You dumb fox!

Judy:" you don't say.." Bang! Head shot.

The ship tilted.

She fell off the platform then into the sea. Nick however was slipping off the roof from the ships tilting.

Judy:" oh no.."

Nick fell as Judy let go,

Time slowed...for one last time.

Nick was falling and bleeding.

Judy right on top of him as she dives to reach for him. She extended her arms as far as she could. She is close to grabbing his paw. Then

They hit the water.

The ship crashed and but did not exploded but some tiny explosions are happening still.

Some escape pods are seen floating close to the ship.

But still no sign of Nick or Judy.

John was in another escape pod, he opened the top hatch as he looked around for his son.

His worrying intessifies. The other pods contain those who worked for darwin or those who have been experimented.

John:" come one where are you!?"

The wreckage made some floating debri.

Then Judy came out of the water gasping for air with Nick in her arms.

John could see them now. A few meters acroos from him. He dived into the water to support them.

Judy:" John! Help! He's been shot!"

Blood is still coming out of his wound. As they swam unto the wing of the ship got out of the water and laid Nick down...

He was gurgling blood and sea water.

Judy:" nononono...no..don't speak Nick... ..please no, John! Is there something you can do!?"

John:" fuck! I got nothing...come on Nicky! Don't make the same mistake I did!"

Judys eyes started to tear really hard.

Judy:" don't do this to me Nick...please...don't die..."she placed her head on his chest and held his hand.

She could hear his heartbeat. Now...weakening...as it's beats fast...then slows...then slower...

Judy:" you promised to keep this music playing.. You ...promised.." Then...flatline...no ... More ...heart beat..just

Silence.

Judy:"...no..."

John looked away from his now dead son.

John:" this was one long day...the sun is rising...its morning already...wow."

Judy with her head still on his chest. She spoke.

Judy:" I forgot to tell you...how much I love you...how much you mean to me..."

.the sun rise hits the face of Judy.

Judy:" Nick...your gonna be a daddy..."

She cried soft tears.

Then

-√\\-_

She she heard...something faint.

-√\\-

Judy:" GASP...nick.?" She heard it again.

-√\\-√\\-

This time she heard two.

Judy: " he-he's still alive!?"

John jumped as his excitement started to grow when Judy said he was still alive.

John:" come on talk to him!"

Judy:" Nick! Nick, come on. You come back to me!"

-√\\-√\\-√\\-

His heart was pumping again and his wound is closing and also the wounds on his eyes are disappearing.

John noticed it. " damn , he finally got healing, you sly fox you."

Judys heart started racing.

Nick is alive... But still no response from him.

She raised his head towards her as she spoke.

With a voice as soft as ever.

Judy:" good morning... Nick"

Nick opened his eyes. Like for the first time ever.

He saw Judy

Her violet eyes being amplified by the sun.

Nick spoke..

:"nick":" I...I'm..."

Judy:" y-yes Nick?"

Nick:" I'm getting such an erection because of you..."

Judy then wrapped her arms around him as she cried with tears of joy.

Nick:" owowow" I'm still hurting here!"

Judy:" oh sorry! Sorry "

Nick:" sigh...so...I'm gonna be a dad?"

Judy giggled:" yeah?"

Nick:" huh. So thats why you kept on vomiting?"

John:" you just noticed that now? "

Nick:" haha..well...it's a good day to know now then never knowing."

Judy: " haha. Yeah..." Then she gave him a kiss.

John:" ohhh, this is gold"

Then as they separated.

Nick realize something.

Nick: " so...how are we gonna get off this thing?"

The end?


End file.
